


Black Feathers

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Is An Angel, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel America (Hetalia), Arthur Is The Demon King, Demon England (Hetalia), Heaven & Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sweet Devil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred is a young guardian angel. He died with he was nineteen, and had been dead for eight years. His job was to simply protect little Matthew at all costs.And then one night he ends up meeting the most feared being amongst all humans and angels and even most demons.





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one. I wanted to write a Sweet Devil AU, but change around the roles. I've seen too many where Arthur was the angel and Alfred was the ruler of Hell. I let my imagination go crazy with this one, considering not many people wrote this AU with Arthur has the King of Hell and Alfred as an angel. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Warning: swearing and sexual content. If your not into this kind of sexual content, then please leave. If your not even into UsUk even or UkUs than do yourself a favor and tread carefully ^^

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ 

 

Alfred sat on top of a large building, overlooking the small park in front of him. Besides the huge oak tree blocking his vision a bit on the right, he could still see the children perfectly. 

 

 

So far his job as a Guardian Angel had been easy. Having to watch over a child had it's up and downs, but nothing this self-claimed hero couldn't handle. He was just grateful he was allowed to watch over his baby brother that he left behind when he died. It made getting over the shock of dying easier.

 

He had been devastated at first to learn he had passed at the age of only nineteen, so the Head ArchAngels took pity on him and offered him the job as a guardian angel. That way, he could visit Earth without permission whenever he liked. The part Alfred liked best, was that he could still watch over his brother Matthew, even if he'd never know he was really there. When Alfred had first died, Matthew was only a few weeks old. It had been eight years now, and Alfred had kept his promise to let no danger get anywhere near his beloved brother.

Usually, it was just making sure Matthew didn't end up in the wrong place at the wrong time, but sometimes when low-class demons try to hurt him Alfred has to defeat them and send them back to Hell. Alfred grinned as Matthew rushed around childishly with his friends under the trees. For a quiet little kid, he had a lot of friends. He was glad of that.  Alfred's biological father was dead, but his biological mother got remarried and had Matthew, and in Alfred opinion, they couldn't be happier. He wished he could've of been a part of it. He still felt a little bit of melancholy every time he thought of the family he left behind. He felt bad whenever his job made him cross paths with his mother, knowing he could never tell her it was a dead son, reincarnated and watching over her little baby. 

He stopped when he saw something move next to the trees. His eyes immediately darted over in search of what he saw. Then he saw it again. A flash of red. It wasn't just any red...it was a bright blood red. A demon maybe? Alfred sat, tentatively watching, but no demon showed up. Hopefully, he imagined it.

He glanced back at Matthew. They had started towards the entrance of the park. Alfred glanced up at the sky. It was getting dark. They must be going home now. Still, Alfred felt anxious. What if that really was a demon?

Alfred stood up in one stride and unfurled his wings. Pure white feathers surrounded him as he took off, keeping his eyes on the children below. He made sure to fly low in order to keep a better eye on Matthew and the other kids too. It may be his job to protect Matthew, but he didn't want anyone else getting hurt either. He watched them walk off down the street. It was going to be another hour or so till they got to the neighborhood.

God, he loved flying. When he was a young boy, he loved planes and jets. He had a whole toy collection of them. Whenever he'd travel by plane as a kid, he'd always squeal with childish glee. If only he knew then that someday he'd never need an airplane to take to the sky. He could just unfurl his wings and take off at any time.

He heard a bunch of little giggles and immediately looked back down towards the street. They had stopped. Dear god, why had they stopped? He felt his anxiety rise as they all simply pattered over to the store next to them and peered their heads at the glass display. Oh. Oh, thank the Lord. 

Alfred almost sighed in relief till he saw it again. That same flash of bright red. But this time, he caught a glimpse of wings too. They were black, like a demon's. It could be a Fallen Angel, but those are usually sent straight to Hell before they could do anything. To see one on Earth would be remarkably rare. 

He felt uneasy. He had to do something. He looked around him cautiously and spotted a nearby alleyway. Perfect. With one change in motion, he coasted in for a landing, his feet touching the cold concrete of the dim alleyway. He looked around. No one was there. He closed his eyes and worked his magic. In seconds he had changed his outward appearance to disguise himself as a human. His wings disappeared, and his normal white toga that reached to the middle of his thighs and laced sandals were replaced by an ordinary shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a bomber jacket. He readjusted his glasses and quickly stepped out of the alleyway, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the kids still gawking at the window display.

Oh, now he saw what had caught their attention. It was a toy store. A bright colorful display of children's toys and stuffed animals stood before him. He smiled gently and approached Matthew.  
He was fond of children for this, most simply told him because he himself had a tendency to act like a child.

"Do you kids like the display?" Alfred said casually, trying to sound friendly. The kids turned to Alfred and curiously gave smiles. To his amusement, Matthew answered first. 

"Yeah! They're so pretty!" Matthew said quietly, hugging the stuffed polar bear that he always kept around. Alfred could never quite remember his name. He gave a slight nod. 

"They are, aren't they? Shouldn't you be heading home now, though? It's getting kinda dark." Alfred said brightly, gesturing to the now setting sky around them. 

"It's all right, ve always get home before dinner, our parents trust us." Said the taller one. He had a ruff German accent and snowy white hair, and an overall older appearance. He didn't look that much older than Matthew though. He had red eyes too, it almost unnerved Alfred how much he looked like a demon without trying. 

"It's dangerous without any adults around though. Do you want me to walk ya home?" Alfred offered. He still felt as if something wasn't right. All that mattered right now is that he did his job and protected his brother. 

 

"He's right you know.  The darkness isn't a friendly fellow." Said a snide voice behind him.

 

 

Alfred's heart dropped as he turned around to come face to face with the brilliant bright red he had been glimpsing all day. A man dressed in all black and red stood calmly behind them. A large leather jacket and red long sleeves were completed with the skinniest pair of jeans Alfred had ever seen. He could see every curve perfectly, and each one was breathtaking. He had light blonde locks that looked as if they'd never be tamed and emerald green eyes. The contrast in colors complimented him perfectly. Even the enormous eyebrows on his head fit him flawlessly, making him all the more attractive. His handsome features were contorted into a sinister smirk. Alfred could already tell he was a demon. He didn't need to see the wings, tail, or horns to tell. He could already sense a dark shadow surrounding the area. 

"Who is that?" Asked one of the children behind him. He chanced a glance behind him and noticed the now scared children behind him. He had to act fast. Most people always immediately sensed to not trust demons, whether they were impersonating humans or not. 

"Run! Go now! Run and don't stop till you reach your homes!" Alfred yelled, curling his hands into fists and standing protectively over the small children. They didn't need to be told twice, they all turned around and started sprinting away as fast as their little legs could take them. The urge to distrust demons worked both ways as the children felt the instinct to trust the angel. 

"So you're a Guardian Angel then?" The demon said, his voice dripping with amusement. His voice was beautiful. It was snide and gentle all at the same time, layered with a very thick British accent. Alfred used to be all over that when he was alive. 

 

No! Don't think about that! He's a demon! You'd be committing one of the most forbidden sins ever written down!

 

"Like what you see?" The demon said, his smirk growing wider. Alfred immediately went red in the face. Could that fucking demon read minds or something?! 

"W-what?! No! What do you want?" Alfred said threateningly, glaring at the demon in front of him. He had to act brave, no matter how uncomfortable the demon in front of him made him feel. 

His uneasiness only doubled with a dark chuckle was emitted by him. "Your quite the feisty young little soul, aren't you?" The demon said, stepping closer to Alfred. Alfred felt the urge to back up, but he stood his ground. He hoped none of the humans were noticing this. Humans couldn't see Angels and Demons when they were in their true forms, but right now they were both disguised as humans.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, demon!" Alfred yelled. He was getting tired of the Demon's act. All demons were always like this; snarky and rude and a complete disregard for respect.

The demon in front of him frowned. "That's not how to treat a King, now is it?" The demon said, still coming closer to Alfred. Alfred's heart dropped into his shoes. No way, there was no way.....the demon in front of him was royalty?

"Y-you're....?" Alfred said, fear jumping in his throat. Damn it, he can't be sounding so vulnerable right now, he was probably giving that demon the time of his life. Or, Demon King.

"Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself. How ungentlemanly of me." The demon said sarcastically. He was only feet away from Alfred. The intensity of his bright green eyes was, even more so captivating up close.  Alfred felt uncomfortable looking into those eyes, but it was so hard to look away. "My name is Arthur. King of demons and Hell itself."

Alfred tasted bile at the back of his throat. "Your......y-you're Lucifer?" Alfred asked nervously. God, if this was indeed the King of Hell then a young inexperienced Guardian Angel like him stood no chance. He needed to get back to Heaven quick. He had no idea what horrible things demons did to captured angels, but there was no way he was going to stick around to find out.

"You could say I am," Arthur said nonchalantly. "Lucifer is just a name the humans gave me. I'd much rather a cute little angel as you call me by my real name."

Alfred's face burned bright red if it wasn't already that shade of red. "W-what do you want?" He yelled, his voice sounding almost squeaky. How much longer was this guy going to play around?

The Demon King tilted his head. "Can't you tell me your name? I'd love to know." Arthur asked almost playfully, his smirk returning. 

"It's none of your business! What do you want?!" Alfred repeated. He was starting to lose his patience, which was saying a lot, considering he was a Guardian Angel. 

The demon frowned again. "I got bored down in my terrain and decided to come up for a little snack. Unfortunately, you chased away my meal." He chuckled darkly, and in an instant, he disappeared, making Alfred flinch. In under a second, he was right behind Alfred. 

 

"So I hope you're ready to trade," Arthur whispered. 

 

 

Before he could react, Arthur had grabbed him from behind. Alfred screamed and immediately started struggling. Arthur put a hand over his mouth to keep him from doing any more screaming and attracting any nearby humans. The demon's hands were so unnaturally warm for a demon. 

Fear and dread dripped into his heart as he tried to escape from the monster's grasp. "Sssssshh. It'd be much easier if you just cooperate." Arthur whispered into his ear. Alfred ignored him and continued to thrash around in his grip. Arthur gave a sound of annoyance and grabbed his head. Within seconds it was brought straight down to the ground. 

 

 

 

 

 

And it all went black.


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is offered a deal that while it does save his life, it will come with the price of his freedom. It's not really a offer he can decline either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some swearing, and sexual content. If your not into this kind of stuff than please just leave. You have been warned

Alfred's head hurt so badly. His whole body was heavy. He felt a cold hard surface underneath him. He wasn't back in Heaven, was he? His eyelids fluttered open.

 

He could barely see anything. He was in a dark room. All he could see was a big black door with barred windows. The air was really dry and hot. It unnerved Alfred. His memories started to come in on his head like bricks crashing on top of his skull 

 

 

 

Oh no, no, no.......

 

He was in Hell, wasn't he?! 

 

 

His eyes shot fully open now. He immediately sat up. His head raged at the pain in his skull as he heard a clink of metal. His mind filled with dread as he looked down to see his wrists chained to the wall. He pulled at the chains. His only result was increased pain in his wrists and a loud rattle of metal.

He sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall. He was trapped. Even if he managed to break free from the metal, the door was probably locked. Not to mention he was trapped in Hell with no way out, most likely surrounded by cruel and ruthless demons. He felt too weak to perform any magic too, so any plan was thrown out the window. 

He wrapped his wings around his small form wearily as he rested his head on the cold damp wall. He had never felt so scared in his life. Not even in his afterlife. Not even the fear of death had terrified him as much as this. 

He brought his knees up close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Angels didn't belong in Hell. The very feeling of being in this dark world full of misery was petrifying to Alfred. The air was almost suffocating, and yet so dry. He wanted to go home. Even being stranded on Earth was better than this. 

 

He had no idea how much time was passing. He had tried counting minutes to keep himself occupied, but the reality of his situation made it hard to concentrate. It could've been hours for all he knew. The cell had no windows, save for the barred one on the door. Even if there was one, Alfred wasn't even sure if Hell even had a daylight cycle to tell time by anyway.  

 

He heard a door being opened. He tensed up and instinctively wrapped his wings tighter around himself. He didn't care if it was defenseless and pointless. This gesture gave himself a certain comfort that he could tell Hell wasn't going to give to him. He heard muffled voices, and then a jingle of keys. The door was being unlocked. Then it swung open.

Alfred squinted at the change in lighting and peered at the demons in front of him. One was tall with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a gorgeous face, and the other had tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and jade green eyes. 

"His majesty requests your presence, ángel." Said the Demon with green eyes. He had a very thick Spanish accent. Alfred only curled up tighter as the two demons approached him.

"Do not worry, ame pureté, The King ordered us not to hurt his new precious jewel." The taller demon said gently, though there was no trace of any comfort of the sort in his silky French accent. 

They unlocked his chains and hauled him to his feet. Alfred was only given less than a few seconds to gain his balance before the demons grabbed him by the arms and forced them behind his back. He felt a rope being wrapped around his wrists tightly. Oh God damn it. The chances of any escape were being narrowed down so much they were probably in the negatives by now. 

He was led out of the cell and down the hall. Even in the hallways, it was dark. He could see better, but he still had to squint at places. Anxiety dominated his thoughts as he was led into a huge throne room. Arthur was there, sitting on a dark throne, looking every bit the image of a King that ruled Hell. He was in his full demon form now too.  His hair had gone from blond to bright blood red, making his eyes stand out even more, and yet it still suited him perfectly. An enormous set of red and black leather wings rested behind him. They were quite literally the biggest set of wings Alfred had ever seen on any angel or demon. A set of dark red horns poked out of his crimson hair, and a tail with a pointed end swished around lazily. His bystander clothes were gone, replaced with a black and red lined waistcoat with a light red button up underneath, black slacks that still somehow made a perfect show of his legs, and blacker boots. He didn't seem to need a crown or anything to signify he was King, his demanding and unimaginably intimidating presence alone was more than enough. 

 

Alfred was very suddenly shoved down to his knees in front of Arthur. He gave a small yelp as his bare knees hit the cold black floor roughly as he was brought to the ground for a second time that day. Well, that he knew of anyway. 

"Thank you, Francis and Antonio. You two can leave now." Arthur said, giving a small smile of amusement and sat up straight in his throne. 

Alfred kept his head down as the silence thickened when the two demons left. He felt so hopeless. He had no magic, no means of escape. He was completely at the mercy of the demon before him.

"You're awfully quiet," Arthur commented. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and gazed at Alfred. Alfred avoided Arthur's gaze, determinedly staring down at the dark floor beneath him.

"Wh...w-what are you going to do with me?" Alfred got out, cursing his own vulnerability. It wasn't necessarily his fault he was fearing for his immortal life that could now be filled with torture and misery by the hands of the demon before him.

"Mmmmm, not entirely sure yet," Arthur said, getting up. He descended down the platform and stopped right in front of Alfred. "I thought I would just devour your soul and dump the remains in the pits. But now that I think about it, you're quite different aren't you?" 

 

Alfred felt a pang of confusion amongst the fear and pain. Different?

 

"What?" Alfred blurted out, fidgeting as he looked up at the demon. His bright green eyes seemed to glow a bit in the dark, now that he was in his natural form. 

"Do I have any need to repeat myself?" Arthur said, almost annoyed. He tilted his head he proceeded to pace around Alfred. "To me, you seem....different than the other angels I've met. I suppose I've taken a liking to you." Alfred swallowed as the demon continued to pace around him. Taken a liking to him? How the heck? What did he mean by like...? "Believe it or not, Hell does get a little boring after thousands of years. Fortunately for you, I've grown tired of any succubus or incubus or anything Hell can provide." Arthur said nonchalantly, stopping in front of Alfred again. He cupped his chin and tilted it up, forcing him to look Arthur in the eye. He frowned, noticing the clear terror Alfred had in his brilliant sky blue orbs. "Why are you so scared? I've told you, I'm not going to snuff out your pure little soul anymore." 

"I-I....." Alfred squeaked, almost brought speechless by the trepidation scrambling his thoughts. Damm it, he sounded so pathetic. This is not how he pictured confronting the King of Hell. "I've never been in Hell before....." He said quietly. Well, that didn't sound any better. He was screwed.

"I didn't think you would have. " Arthur chuckled. The way he sounded it almost gave the implication he thought Alfred was adorable. "There's no reason to be so afraid, my little angel. As long as you don't disobey me, I won't have a reason to hurt you." 

What did he mean by that? Shit, Alfred wanted so badly to just go back home to Heaven. Even to just see the bright blue skies of the Earth would bring relief to him. He wanted to feel the comfortable breeze and irreplaceable warmth of either world. The hot dry air was killing him. 

"C-can't you just let me go back home?" Alfred asked hopefully, almost at the verge of tears. He didn't want to stay down here for another second.

"Does the little angel miss Heaven?" Arthur taunted, smirking as he bent down to meet Alfred's level. He traced his hand from Alfred's jawline to the back of his skull, his touch delicate and tantalizing. Why did Arthur seem so attractive without even trying? Wait, no! Stop thinking that!! 

"You know, I'd love it if you would just talk," Arthur said, almost sounding annoyed. "I'd love to hear that pretty little voice of yours."  Alfred shuddered away from Arthur's hand, but the demon held him firmly. Being touched by a demon wasn't doing him any favors. His touch was arousing him, it felt so wrong yet so great. Every part of him told him he had no temptation to being touched by this monster, yet a tiny part of him didn't want the monster to stop. The only thing keeping him from slapping Arthur's hand away was how appreciable his touch was being. Also, the fact that his hands were tied behind his back. 

"You know, don't let my demeanor distract you, I have this effect on all souls, whether living or not." Arthur chided, smiling gently at the angel in his grasp. "You don't entirely hate what's happening right now, do you?"

"W-what?! No, I d-don't!" Alfred squeaked. He jerked his head away from Arthur's hand and turned his head away from the demon's gaze. He heard a chime of annoyance from Arthur.

"You're not making this easy are you?" The demon said. "So childish. You young angels are always like this." Alfred felt Arthur's hand curl around the back of his neck and he let out a cry of pain as he was forced back down to meet Arthur's eyes. His gentle and amused expression was gone, replaced by terrifying rage and demanding intimidation.

"Listen, I'm going to offer you a deal here, little angel." Arthur said menacingly, adding more pressure to Alfred's neck for effect. He was making it impossible for Alfred to even breathe. "It's either you cooperate with me or I tear apart and devour your soul and send whatever remains of your pathetic existence to the pits to burn in misery forever, just like I do to every single other angel I catch. I've killed millions, and I assure you I have no capacity to spare even you. So, what will it be?" 

 

Alfred whimpered helplessly as he stared into the Devil's eyes. He was just as terrifying as the angels in Heaven always said. His grasp was almost burning on Alfred's neck. He was fighting to draw in any breath, the burning grip closing in on his throat. Alfred knew immediately that making this demon tyrant angry with him was the worse mistake he could ever make, and Arthur wasn't even really that mad, only irritated to the point of impatience. He bit his lip to hold back more sounds of pain as he nodded. He had no choice, really. 

"That's a good little angel." Arthur postulated, chortling. He released a little bit of pressure on Alfred's neck, letting him breathe again. "Now then, let's get back to my offer." 

Alfred frowned, confusion entering his already confused ridden brain. "What do you want? Just tell me why you won't let me go home." Alfred said quietly, even though his words echoed slightly in the large throne room. He panted slightly, still recovering from the short shortage of air.

"I need a little change in my life, I suppose," Arthur said honestly, leaning closer to Alfred. He was so ......warm. It was almost comforting. Alfred would've welcomed the warmth if he didn't know the person it was radiating from. "That street wasn't the first place we've met. I've seen you multiple times before. You were so different. Your soul was so pure and yet so diverse at the same time, I got distracted and let the human I caught get away. Is a soul so pure but all the same could've very well ended up in Hell instead of Heaven? I haven't seen anything like that in thousands of years. I started to like you, so much that I felt that I needed you. That's why I was after those little human children. I wanted to draw you out. Now that I finally have you......how about I just make you mine?" 

"H-huh?" Alfred muttered, furrowing his brow. Arthur had leaned his head in on the crook of Alfred's neck now. Alfred wanted so badly for him to continue, but a part of him was still fighting, telling him it was so outrageously wrong.

"My little love slave, my little pet, mine to do whatever I wish. whatever you could call it. I've had a lot of demons trailing at my feet, but they're always the same. So submissive and needy. They're never happy." Arthur said faintly "You're quite the opposite, love. You're still a virgin, I can smell it. I can tell you'll be quite the tough nut to crack. Just what I need." 

 

Alfred couldn't process this..... This wasn't right, there was no way, this was so, so wrong. Why did Arthur seem to be so obsessed with him? Did he always get this way, or was this a first? Why had the King of Hell gotten addicted to him, an insignificant young angel? He'd had to of met thousands of angels before Alfred was even conceived. Why? Why did this feel so good?! He whimpered and finally let a few tears trickle down his cheeks. Why was Heaven so far out of his reach? There was no way he could let this demon, Satan himself, ruin him like this.

And yet, there was nothing he could do about it either. But then again, if he didn't comply, he would have his soul consumed and be sent to a life full of misery at the pits of hell along with all the world's most horrible sinners. He was innocent. He was an Angel, he didn't belong here. There was no way he could stay here....... But there was also no way he'd let himself suffer such a fate. 

 

"Tick tock, love." Arthur taunted, resting his forehead on Alfred's. He had to be about a few inches taller than Alfred. Damm, and he thought he was tall. "I'm not going to wait forever, little angel. I have things to do."

Alfred closed his eyes, cursing the tears that fell as he did. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel Arthur's eyes boring holes into him. 

"F-fine...I'll accept your offer," Alfred said, sniffling. It took all to his strength to say it. He couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was agreeing to. He knew he would come to desperately regret it in the future, but the alternative was even less desirable. 

"Hey, don't cry." The demon cooed, his voice smooth again as he buried a hand in Alfred's blonde locks. "I promise you'll grow to love it. You have nothing to fear." This only made Alfred sob harder as Arthur kept trying to dulcify him. He couldn't help it, he was stuck in Hell for the rest of entirety, forced into enslavement by the Devil, who was very likely going to torture him mentally or physically or even rape him over and over again or something similar. He was likely to never see Heaven again, or Earth. He probably wouldn't be allowed back now. Arthur was going to make sure of that. 

"Shhhhh, it's all right...hey, I never got your name." The demon smiled gently, his face almost touching Alfred's. It looked so good on him, despite the fact he was a merciless demon. "Can you tell me it?" 

Well, there was no point now. "It's Alfred. Alfred Jones" He said quietly. 

"Alfred..." Arthur repeated. Then he sighed in what sounded like contentment. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful little angel, a pure soul........Welp, not anymore" 

 

Alfred opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Arthur smashed his lips on Alfred's, making his eyes widen in surprise. Arthur's eyes slowly slid closed as he intensified the kiss. Did he taste like.....tea? And slightly of a metallic thing; it felt an awful lot like blood. He felt a jab of pain as Arthur started biting his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open and letting his tongue in. Alfred gagged and tried to pull back, but Arthur held him still. He was so much stronger than him, Alfred could barely fight against him.

Arthur broke off, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "You taste so good, love. It's addicting." His British accented voice was laced with honey as he smiled. Alfred could only whimper in his grasp.

He felt something moving next to his thighs, slightly spurring him into arousal. He gave a yelp and looked down to see Arthur's tail, moving in between his legs. "S-stop it!" Alfred yelled, trying to move away. He could Almost feel Arthur's smile grow as he tried desperately to ignore his body's reactions as he tried to swat the tail away.

"Don't you like it?" Arthur complained, though he still had his devilish grin clear on his face. "You angels are so sensitive. Just the way I like it." He shook his head and leered at Alfred.  "you know you have to take anything I give you now, right?" 

Alfred felt himself shiver as he thought this over. Fuck, what was happening right now? "Y-yeah," Alfred said. 

"Why do they make angels wear such revealing clothes?" Arthur wondered out loud suddenly, chuckling darkly as he let go of Alfred.  Alfred unconsciously looked down at his toga, which did admittedly show off a lot of skin. Not to mention he no longer had his even more revealing sandals, which left his feet bare against the cold ground. "And they wonder why demons get so horny around them."

"It's not like I like it!" Alfred objected, trying to stand up. It was so hard with his hands tied behind his back. Instead, he tumbled and barely caught himself from face-planting in the black stone and carpet beneath him. 

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot," Arthur said. He walked behind Alfred, and in one swift movement, the ropes were cut, freeing his wrists. He immediately brought them out and rubbed the rope burns now covering his wrists. 

"Thanks," Alfred said shrewdly, although now having his limbs free no longer provided any comfort. He had nowhere to run, and no reasonable reason to. Now all he could really do was avoiding Arthur's advancements on him, but that was likely just going to piss the demon off. That was certainly the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Of course, love," Arthur said nonchalantly. "I'm afraid I have to go now, its high time I went and got a real snack." he started to walk away, leaving Alfred alone in his throne room. "A demon should come by and take you to my chambers. You can wait there until I come back." He looked back and gave Alfred a grin only the Demon King could offer. "And then the real fun begins." 

 

Alfred heard the demon snicker nefariously as he unfurled his large black wings. Alfred blinked, and in an instant, he was gone. Alfred blinked again. He held his arms close to his body as he stared up at the dark ceiling. It was so dark he couldn't see the ceiling at all. It was just a black void. At this point, Alfred had to wonder if Hell even had a sky. It would probably just be more gloaming darkness.

 

 

 

Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation - Ame puetré - pure soul
> 
> I might turn this into a series, but it would ger seriously smutty really quick. I'll give it some thought. There's some other works i wish to finish first


End file.
